Smartphones have driven the widespread adoption of application marketplaces. Beyond smartphones, it has become increasingly common for application marketplaces to target other types of computing devices. In this respect, application marketplaces can commonly be found for other types of mobile devices, including tablet computers, laptops, and smartwatches, as well as for desktop computers, and other computing devices. Application marketplaces provide features for managing applications that typically include discovering, downloading, and updating the applications. However, the feature sets of application marketplaces can be limited and typically do not extend beyond basic application distribution. Furthermore, the feature sets can vary between application marketplaces, which can introduce the risk of fragmenting a developer's user base, particularly in the cross-platform environment. As such, developers may seek other application management solutions to overcome any of the various limitations of application marketplaces.